


The Three Reasons Sam Hates Halloween

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Sam Winchester has never liked Halloween. For as long as he remembered, Halloween was never good to him. Three events in particular come to mind when he is asked why he hates the holiday.





	1. 1989

The first was in 1989. Sam was seven years old and John was on a hunt, so Sam and Dean went trick or treating. Sam got all dressed up in his little doctors coat that Dean had stole from a dollar store. Dean didn't dress up. The two brothers walked down the roads, Sam was happy as could be. They approached a road and Dean stopped.  
"I gotta tie my shoe Sammy just go ahead." He said. Sam nodded and began to walk. The cold wind whipped around as he walked. He tripped over his shoe and skinned his knee. As his tears welled up in his eyes, a teen dressed in a clown costume ran up and took his candy.


	2. 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence and alcohol use in this chapter

The second time was 1998. Sam was sixteen years old and he got invited to a Halloween bonfire by some kids in his English class. He entered the backyard of the kids house, where there was a huge fire. Sam sat down and looked around, everyone was drinking beer or wine coolers. Dean didn't warn him that there would be this many people drinking. He saw a table with two liters of soda on it, so he decided to get some. While he walked up to him, a girl approached him. She had Halloween earrings on and a shirt that said "Boo!" Sam smiled at her.  
"Hey, how are you liking the party so far?" She asked. Sam shrugged.  
"It's fine I guess," he smiled. She poured them both drinks. There was a loud pop and Sam turned to look at it, the perfect distraction for her to spike his drink with tequila. She filled his with four shots worth, then filled the rest with the soda. When he turned back around, she handed him the drink. Sam, having only drank half a beer once and a wine cooler another time, got drunk fast from the spiked drink. He began to stumble around the party, accidentally tripping over his foot onto the girl who spiked his drink. She immediately screamed, and a man in a clown mask grabbed Sam and punched him; giving him a black eye. Sam fell to the ground and the clown man kicked Sam in the stomach.


	3. 2005

The third, and most important was 2005. Sam had just finished filling out some college paperwork. He decided he was going to lay on the couch, when his love Jess came in; costume in hand. 

"Look it's a nurse, isn't it cute?" She said as she greeted him with a kiss.

"There's a party tonight," she giggled. He didn't want to go, but he did. It wasn't that night that had ruined Halloween for him, it was a few days later when he found her on fire on the ceiling.


End file.
